villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Confederacy of Independent Systems
The Confederacy of Indepedent Systems (CIS for short), also known as the Separatist Alliance, the Separatist Movement, and the Separatists, was a separatist movement lead by Darth Tyranus (Although the de-facto head of state was Darth Sidious) who had motives to leave the Galactic Republic. There were numerous reasons planets who joined the Confederacy, some were frustrated about corrupt the Republic had become, others left the Republic because the Republic failed to help them in war aftermaths, famines or other disasters. But the Seperatists did help those planets recover, grateful for their help, so the planet always swore loyalty to the Confederacy. Army The Confederate Army was mostly made up of Battle Droids that were commanded by a commander droid, who served under a living commander. Native armies from planets the Condederacy controlled were also happy to help the the droids in certain battles, some of them were just as good as the Republic Clone Troopers. The generals of the Confederacy were proud of their robotic troops who won many battles during the war, although the incompetence of some of the droids also lead to defeats. The most brilliant commander was General Greivous who could wield four lightsabers at a time, slaying many Jedi during the war. Other notable military officers included, Asajj Ventress, Durge, General Kalani, Whorm Loathsom, Alto Stratus, and Gizor Dellso. Navy The Confederate Navy was a force to be reckoned with and had many powerful ships. The Providence-class carrier/destroyer was the largest and most powerful ship in the CIS's arsenal. They were the command ships of the navy and the most notable one was The Invisible Hand, Grievous' personal flagship. Other large ships included the Munificent-class star frigate, and the Lucrehulk-class battleship. The greatest secret of the CIS is that they created the idea and blueprints of the Death Star. Politics The Confederacy had a Head of State and civilian parliment called the Separatist Senate or Separatist Parliment. The Separatist Capital was on Raxus Secundus, a lush world where some of the Republic"s enemies were in fact decent people with forthright political beliefs, but it was mostly ruled by corrupt buisnessmen. As leader of the Separatist Senate, Dooku has a powerful and respected voice. The worlds that have moved from the Republic have a Parliament on Raxus, where the senators discuss the Clone Wars with Dooku, whose words are highly valued. As a result the Confederacy comitted numerous war-crimes such as environmental disasters and civilian casualties. The CIS also relied on slavery to fuel the economy. Most confederate civilians were unaware of the war-crimes commited by their government due to brilliant propoganda and the good wellfare the CIS gave to it's own people. The CIS had a mostly alien population due to the belief that the Galactic Republic made aliens second-class citizens and gave more rights to humans. Ironically when the Galactic Empire rose to power, it enlisted in all of those xenophobic policies when Darth Vader executed the CIS leaders. When the Galactic Civil War began, many surviving generals and senators of the CIS joined the Rebel Alliance. As a result, much of the early Rebel fleet was made of CIS ships. Separatist Council The Separatist Council consisted of ten leaders with their own people who follow his/her decisions. The Council consisted of: *Nute Gunray: Viceroy of the Trade Federation *Rune Haako: Settlement Officer of the Trade Federation *Rute Gunnay: Aide to Nute Gunray *Poggle the Lesser: Archduke of Geonosis *Sun Fac: Chief Lieutenant to Poggle the Lesser *Wat Tambor: Foreman of the Techno Union, Executive of Baktoid Armor Workshop and Senator of Skako *San Hill: Chairman of the InterGalactic Banking Clan *Lo Vapeet: Vice-Chair of Communications of the InterGalactic Banking Clan *Shu Mai: President of the Commerce Guild *Cat Miin: Aide of Shu Mai *Passel Argente: Senator of Kooriva and Magistrate of the Corporate Alliance *Denaria Kee: Associate Planetary Representative of Kooriva *Por Nudo: Senator of Ando and Leader of the Hyper-Communications Cartel *Tikkes: Senator of Dac and later the Quarren Isolation League *B'olba: Associate Planetary Reprensentative of Dac and later Quarren Isolation League *Traction: Aide to Tikkes *Rogwa Wodrata: Senator of Alliga and the Phellem sector *Atai Molec: Prime Minister of Zygerria and the Captain of the Guard to Miraj Scintel March CIS (Confederacy of Independent Systems Conferderación de Sistemas Indep.) (*Fictitious) Gallery 553px-CIS_roundel.svg.png CIS_Emblem.jpg Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Slavedrivers Category:Pawns Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Charismatic villain Category:Propagandists Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Scapegoat Category:Betrayed villains Category:Evil Organization Category:Supremacists Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Military Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Warmonger Category:Hatemongers Category:Robots Category:Rich Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mad Scientist Category:Aliens Category:Conspirators Category:Business Villains Category:Traitor Category:Evil Creator Category:Child Murderer Category:Cowards Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Extremists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Hegemony Category:Oppression Category:Strategic Villains Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Warlords Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Child-Abusers Category:Animal Killers Category:Xenophobes Category:Genocidal Villains